The invention relates to an incrementally controllable drive with a motor located in a control system which can be stopped in predetermined positions, as a function of a speed signal and a displacement signal supplied by a displacement transducer.
In a known drive of this type (DOS No. 2,246,543) a transducer is provided for a signal corresponding to the particular speed and a transducer for a signal corresponding to the path length to be covered until the desired position is reached. A storage for the relationship between the permitted speed values and the path lengths to be covered before the terminal position is reached is associated with the path length transducer. A comparator is also provided which compares the signal for the particular speed with a signal for the maximum permitted speed and which supplies the motor with current corresponding to the result of this comparison.
The known arrangement is costly and therefore for this reason alone is eliminated from numerous applications. For example, in addition to the displacement transducer a separate speed transmitter, for example a tachogenerator must be provided. For determining the path length to be covered before the terminal position is reached, further relatively complicated and therefore costly arrangements are necessary.